Who you gonna call?
by Mozart's Alla Turca
Summary: Not these guys! Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse get high on Stay Puft Marshmellows and think they're ghostbusters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ghostbusters, and I don't own Ranma 1/2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma snuck down the hallway of the Tendo household. It was 3-o'-clock in the morning. He turned around and motioned Mousse and Ryoga to stay closer behind.   
  
For some unfathomable reason, the three had randomly decided to put their pasts behind them and have a sleepover.   
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Hey Ranma, I brought this foreign movie, it's called, um, Ghostbusters! Ranma grabbed the video from Ryoga. Hey cool! Mousse jumped in front of them. Hey! What's a sleepover without Stay Puft marshmellows?! He waved several packages in front of their faces.  
  
So the three watched Ghostbusters and ate their own packages of Stay Puft Marshmellows until they were high, and convinced that there were ghosts in the house.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
The three (complete with ghostbuster uniform) clutched their home-made proton-chargers and ghost trappers to their chests.   
  
Ranma turned around slowly. I want you guys to know that if don't make it, you can each have one of my shoes.  
  
Gee, thanks. They said in unison.   
  
They continued their treck down the hallway, looking like runaways from the Mission Impossible filming.   
  
Suddenly, they heard a noise from one of the doors in the hallway. With creeped out looks on their faces, they turned around.  
  
Genma came out. Ryoga screamed like a little girl. OH MY GOD!! It's the Stay Puft Marshmellow Man!! Noooooo!!!  
  
Ranma whipped out his home-made proton charger. Key word there, home-made. All it served to do is send 1000 volts through Genma's body. Ryoga and Mousse did the same, until the unsuspecting Genma was fried to a charred, black crisp.  
  
Ranma pulled out his ghost trapper. He eventually gave up in his attempt to shut Genma inside.   
  
So the three dragged his body into the closet in the guestroom, which served as their ecto-plasmic chamber.  
  
Ryoga dusted off his uniform. One down. Ranma nodded. Now remember, they're sneaky...  
  
As the three continued down the hallway, they woke up Happosai. He popped out of his room. What are you three doing? Mousse put on his glasses and pointed at the tiny man. It's Slimer! Here, Slimer, I've got some food! Happosai gave him a weird look, but jumped at the food anyway. Mousse shouted triumphantly, Got Ya!  
  
Ranma and Ryoga proton charged their   
  
Mousse laughed diabollically. ha! Now let's throw him in the ecto-thermic chamber with the Stay Puft Marshmellow Man!  
  
This went on for quite a while, until everyone except for Akane and Nabiki were the only ones left awake. And Nabiki was formulating a plan.   
  
Okay Akane. They're high beyond the point of recognizing people they know. So, we'll have to play their game. Here's what we'll do...  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse stepped out of the room to see Akane and Nabiki standing in their way.  
  
Ryoga whispered to Ranma. I don't know if I can trust these people...  
  
Suddenly, Nabiki randomly started talking out loud to Akane. I am the Keymaster. I am the Keymaster.   
  
Akane spoke back. I am the Gatekeeper. I am the Gatekeeper. It was all they could do to not crack up at the look on the guys faces.  
  
Ranma grabbed his proton-charger. Get em! It's the...whatever they said! Mousse and Ryoga yelled battle cries and did the same.  
  
Akane and Nabiki easily dodged the stupid little electric rays. Nabiki smiled cynnically. The only way to kill us is to cross the streams. Mousse gasped.  
  
But we'd probably get killed! He paused to think a moment. Oh well!  
  
The three guys crossed the streams and got electrocuted to the point of unconciousness. Nabiki stepped over their motionless bodies.  
  
Well Akane, I'm going to bed. I suggest you follow, unless you want to free the rest of our family members and guests from the ecto plasmic chamber.  
  
Akane laughed and went to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Next day!~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoga, Mousse, and Ranma woke up in the middle of the hallway.   
  
Mousse rubbed his head. Oh, too many marshmellows. When did we go to sleep?! Ryoga shrugged and Ranma looked down. What the hell are we wearing?!  
  
The other two noticed their outfits and cracked up.  
  
They returned to Ranma's room to get their proper clothing out of Ranma's closet. However, when they opened it, an unconcious Genma, Happosai, Soun, and Kasumi rolled out.  
  
The three looked at each other and laughed hysterically.  
  
  
**Ghostbusters theme song:  
**   
Ghostbusters!  
  
If there's something strange in your neighborhood  
Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!  
If there's something weird and it don't look good  
Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!  
  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
  
If you're seeing things running through your head  
Who can you call?  
Ghostbusters!  
An invisible man sleeping in your bed  
Oh, who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!  
  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
  
Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!  
If you're all alone, pick up the phone   
And call  
Ghostbusters!  
  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I hear it likes the girls  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Who you gonna call?  
Ghostbusters!  
If you've had a dose of a freaky ghost  
You'd better call  
Ghostbusters!  
  
Let me tell you something  
Bustin' makes me feel good  
  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
  
Don't get caught alone, oh no  
Ghostbusters!  
When it comes through your door  
Unless you just want some more  
I think you better call  
Ghostbusters!  
Ow!  
  
Who you gonna call  
Ghostbusters!  
{Repeat to fade}  
  
  
A/N-geez, how dumb was that? Actually, I dreamed this the other night and I thought it was pretty funny. But yeah, go ahead and review please! 


End file.
